


Ghosts In The Machine

by dragonsbeauty



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), No Man's Sky (Video Game)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Alternate Universe - Space, Daenerys is a Korvax, Daenerys is the Traveller, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Humans Don't Exist, Jon is Artemis, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, NOTHING IS AS IT SEEMS, No Mans Sky--Alternate Universe, Psychological Trauma, Slow Build, Space Battles, Space Exploration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsbeauty/pseuds/dragonsbeauty
Summary: Daenerys awakens in the middle of a red waste planet with no recollection of her past. The only thing she does know is that someone named Jon is reaching out to her, but the only question is....Why? She can feel that something is wrong, but she cannot figure out what it is.This story will be heavily based off of the Awakening/Artemis Path quest line from No Man's Sky.As always; Thank you to miss Kadie who edits all of my work.





	Ghosts In The Machine

𝑳𝒊𝒇𝒆 S𝒖𝒑𝒑𝒐𝒓𝒕 S𝒚𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒎...𝑶𝑵𝑳𝑰𝑵𝑬  
𝑻𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒎𝒂𝒍 𝑷𝒓𝒐𝒕𝒆𝒄𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏 𝑺𝒚𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒎...𝑶𝑵𝑳𝑰𝑵𝑬  
𝑷𝒓𝒐𝒕𝒆𝒄𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏 𝑺𝒉𝒊𝒆𝒍𝒅 𝑺𝒚𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒎...𝑶𝑭𝑭𝑳𝑰𝑵𝑬//: 𝑾𝑨𝑹𝑵𝑰𝑵𝑮//  
𝑩𝒊𝒐𝑺𝒄𝒂𝒏𝒏𝒆𝒓 𝑺𝒚𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒎...𝑶𝑭𝑭𝑳𝑰𝑵𝑬. //𝑾𝑨𝑹𝑵𝑰𝑵𝑮// 𝑪𝑹𝑰𝑻𝑰𝑪𝑨𝑳 𝑺𝒀𝑺𝑻𝑬𝑴 𝑭𝑨𝑰𝑳𝑼𝑹𝑬//

𝑬𝒙𝒐𝑺𝒖𝒊𝒕 𝑹𝒆-𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒃𝒊𝒍𝒊𝒛𝒊𝒏𝒈...

"Wake...BZZT. You have to wake up. A...BZZT....coming...BZZT...your way." The muffled sounds of a voice coming from the inside of an exosuit jolted Daenerys awake. Her entire body felt stiff, like she had been thrown to the ground from light-years away. She placed a hand on her head, the purple sigils on her face screen lit up to show her confusion. The white casing of her helmet hurt as she rubbed it gently. "𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑎𝑚 𝑖?.." She wondered for a moment before a voice came from her exosuit.

𝑾𝑨𝑹𝑵𝑰𝑵𝑮:// 𝑺𝑼𝑷𝑬𝑹 𝑯𝑬𝑨𝑻𝑬𝑫 𝑺𝑻𝑶𝑹𝑴 𝑨𝑷𝑷𝑹𝑶𝑨𝑪𝑯𝑰𝑵𝑮...//

Daenerys turned her head from left to right then looked up at the sky. The purple lights on her head glowed brightly for a moment as scalding hot water slowly began falling from the sky. After several moments, a downpour began and Daenerys made a run for the closest thing to shelter she could find. 

𝑻𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒎𝒂𝒍 𝑷𝒓𝒐𝒕𝒆𝒄𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏...𝑭𝑨𝑳𝑳𝑰𝑵𝑮

Her exosuit repeated a few times as Dany wove in and out from under cliffside overhangs and rocks large enough to give her shelter until she finally found herself at the entrance to a cave. As she turned around to face the open space, she was in awe of what she saw. The downpour itself masked a lot of the terrain, however she could make out gigantic plants that had leaves that could have easily been the size of a canoe, she saw large rock formations in multitudes of colors, and she faintly made out the silhouettes of animals that were feeding on smaller flower type plants on the ground. Dany was amazed; the animals seemed totally unfazed by the scalding hot rain, which on her HUD showed well over 187 degrees Celsius. The thought of being caught in that weather made her metallic skin crawl. Instead of lingering on the thought of cooking alive in the rain she turned to the inside of the cave. From her hip, Daenerys pulled out her multi-tool and set it to the mining beam. She then attempted to scan the rocks and flora around her.

𝑺𝒄𝒂𝒏𝒏𝒆𝒓 𝑭𝒂𝒊𝒍𝒆𝒅...𝑺𝒚𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒎: 𝑶𝑭𝑭𝑳𝑰𝑵𝑬// 𝒄𝒂𝒓𝒃𝒐𝒏 𝒏𝒂𝒏𝒐-𝒕𝒖𝒃𝒆 𝑹𝑬𝑸𝑼𝑰𝑹𝑬𝑫

With a heavy sigh Daenerys switched off her scanner and went up to the closest rock she could and unleashed her mining beam. She was quite fascinated with how even though the things would explode after the mining beam hit them, the item itself would simply break down into elemental form. In this case, she was collecting Ferrite Dust and Carbon from rocks and plant life. She stood there for a few minutes gathering items before sitting on a large rock and crafting the nanotubes she needed. Removing the scanner from her exosuit pack, she quickly repaired the spots that were damaged.

𝑻𝒆𝒄𝒉𝒏𝒐𝒍𝒐𝒈𝒚...𝑶𝑵𝑳𝑰𝑵𝑬  
𝑳𝒊𝒇𝒆 𝑺𝒖𝒑𝒑𝒐𝒓𝒕 𝑺𝒚𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒎...𝑳𝑶𝑾

Daenerys grumbled to herself before looking at the requirements for her suit. She needed Sodium, and quickly...but the weather outside was still pretty bad. The purple lights on her helmet lit up as an idea came to her. Flipping on her scanner she took a few steps in a circle, finally seeing a small blip that marked the location of a Sodium deposit, she set her destination marker and made a run for it out of the cave. 

𝑻𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒎𝒂𝒍 𝑷𝒓𝒐𝒕𝒆𝒄𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏...𝑭𝑨𝑳𝑳𝑰𝑵𝑮

Several seconds after stepping into the rain, her suit came alive and alerted her to her decreasing thermal protection shields, it only made her try to run faster. In all honesty she wasn’t even that far from the deposit, but the terrain was awful. Jagged rocks everywhere, and some odd plant that exploded with toxic fumes, she also could have sworn she saw something that resembled a dog? She was unsure but once she made it to the deposit she quickly gathers the flowers and synthesized them for her exosuit to use. When that was over, the meter on her suit was at full capacity; she even had quite a bit leftover for later use.

𝑾𝑬𝑨𝑻𝑯𝑬𝑹 𝑼𝑷𝑫𝑨𝑻𝑬//: 𝑺𝒕𝒐𝒓𝒎 𝑪𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒈...//

𝑻𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒎𝒂𝒍 𝑷𝒓𝒐𝒕𝒆𝒄𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏...𝑺𝑻𝑨𝑩𝑰𝑳𝑰𝒁𝑰𝑵𝑮 

Daenerys could feel a weight lift from her chest as the storm was gone just as quickly as it had arrived; the weather had dropped to 65 degrees Celsius. After a few moments of looking around her location, a voice filled her head.

"Can you hear me?....There’s...ship....682km from...In space!" The voice sounded male, and suddenly a golden icon showed up on her HUD. She quickly made up her mind and made her way out to the destination. Along the way she stopped to scan some things; rocks, ferns, even this odd little...mushroom animal that when she gave it Ferrite...gave her some odd red gem her scanner called Coprite? Along the way her exosuit told her she was earning something called "Units" which as good as her guess was, it was a form of currency. According to her exosuit she had 36,709 units so far. To Dany, that felt like a large amount, and it made her feel somewhat...happy?

Dany continued walking, stopping a few times to investigate animals, one of which was a large six-legged pray mantis crab looking ordeal that chased after her when she got too close. The thing never hurt her, in fact it seemed friendly, and her scanner showed it to be of the "curious" nature. When it suddenly disappeared from her vision the lights of her helmet flickered in confusion and her head crooked to the side a bit. She thought it was strange, but as she came to the top of a large hill she had been climbing she could make out a flag and a smoking ship. She felt her heart begin racing as she slid down the side of the hill in a hurry to investigate. 

When Daenerys finally got to the ship she placed her hands on the glass and peered inside the cockpit, a whirring sound came from the ship and the glass door popped open. Dany looked around, upon seeing no one was around she climbed in after dusting off her white and silver pants. The door slid shut and a "whoosing" sound could be heard as it sealed itself shut, she could feel cool air fill the cabin, her entire body relaxed. 

She ran her hands over the controls and suddenly the screen before her lit up.

𝐒𝐲𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐦 𝐑𝐞𝐛𝐨𝐨𝐭? 𝐘/𝐍

Daenerys selected YES, and watched as multitudes of numbers ran across the screen. She selected options for several things before she finally got an error telling her both the Launch Thruster and Pulse Engine were offline. The lights on her helmet seemed to indicate she was irritated. Her irritation quickly dispersed after she looked to see that she already had everything she needed to repair the ship and after a couple of hours the ship was fully functional. 

Dany sat there in the cockpit for several minutes before initiating the startup process again. The ship roared to life this time and as she took hold of the flight shaft stick and slowly pressed on a pedal. The lights on her helmet roared to life in excitement. The ship whirred and creaked as it slowly lifted from the ground into the air. "𝐼𝑡𝑠 𝑓𝑙𝑦𝑖𝑛𝑔...𝐼𝑀 𝐹𝐿𝑌𝐼𝑁𝐺..𝑇ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑖𝑠 𝑠𝑜 𝑐𝑜𝑜𝑙!" Her thoughts raced to all the things she would be able to do now and then to the message she received earlier that day. She had to go to space, she was certain all her questions would be answered then. 

She took her sweet time as her ship slowly flew above the clouds, then out of the atmosphere into the stars. Interestingly enough the great abyss wasn't so...dark? The area around her was all sorts of greens and blues, and she could see several other planets in the area on her planetary radar, a small orange blip marked a space station. Shortly after arriving in space she received a call on her holo comm.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" A small figure popped up on the dash of her ship. The voice was masculine and they looked almost like she did, although his head was more of a triangular shape where hers was an oval with some sort of halo type thing on it. In all actuality she didn't know what SHE even was. Well she did but, she didn't and she wasn't sure if that even made sense. "Daenerys? You're alive! It’s me, Jon!" The voice sounded happy, and a small glowing gem in the center of their head glowed brightly. "Where are you? I can't really tell where I'm at. Let’s find each other! I'll explain it all then!" The voice shut off and the small figure was gone. Her dash lit up with a series of coordinates which would lead her to another planet just a ways away. The planet itself was green and red.

Daenerys was flabbergasted at the events that she had experienced so far. What was happening? Who is that person? Jon was his name, and he somehow knew who she was. Dany could feel something tugging at her chest as if pulling her to the next location, eager for what came next. 

Her ship was fast, she knew that but she had just been flying around in it for nearly 20 minutes before she realized she could engage her pulse drive to reach her destination post haste. Even though the ship itself was likely going faster than the eye could see, she felt no different on the inside of the ship. Shortly after reaching the planet, she found herself at the wreckage of a freighter ship. She felt like an ant next to the behemoth, and she found herself pondering the thought of what it was like flying one of them.

As she was hopping out of her ship the voice broadcast itself again. "Daenerys? Are you there?"

"Yes. I'm here. What do I do now? I don't understand." Her voice was soft but mechanical. 

"So, from here we need to build you a hyperdrive and teach you how to make fuel for it! If my scans from your ship are correct there should be a blueprint in the freighters distress beacon for a nice hyperdrive and the blueprints showing you how to make antimatter and a casing to hold it in." The man’s voice trailed off for several seconds and then he stopped moving. 

"Jon? Are you okay?" Daenerys tilted her head to the right a bit as if trying to see what was wrong. 

"Once you learn to make the casing you can turn it into antimatter fuel. From there you need to jump to these coordinates and meet me on top of this holo-comm tower so I can triangulate your position to mine." His voice kept fading in and out as if something were interfering with the connection. "This place has no sunlight, at least that I can see. I'm going to try and explore some and maybe I'll find a way to you." With that the call ended. 

Dany grunted and went on her way; this planet was intensely lush, though she had already spotted three or four things that didn't look all too friendly. This included a large lizard that charged her as soon as she stepped foot away from her ship. Much to her dismay however, she had shot it with her mining beam and it fled, not before screeching and scaring her half to death. 

Daenerys climbed up to the distress beacon, fixing it so she could get into the data it held, and shortly after she made her way to the freighter and its debris. Scrounging through the wreckage was actually more exciting than she had imagined, and she found quite a lot of goodies. She also found some sort of relic in a hole under some sort of room she found in the hull of the ship. Her scanner said it would be worth over 1-million units. She day-dreamt for a moment of the idea of buying a new multi-tool, or even more storage space in her exosuit. 

Several hours went by and it was late into the night before the hyperdrive was fully functional and fueled. Dany shuddered at the thought of what she had gone through to get everything. She vowed to herself she would never gather by hand again, she didn't care how many Sentinels she angered in the process.

When she finally got back into the comfortable cockpit of her ship she set her coordinates and prepared herself for meeting this "Jon" person. Her trip would take her across two more solar systems before reaching her destination, and she sincerely hoped the travel would be worth her time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment below if you enjoyed this. I may or may not continue this story based off of everyones responses and thoughts. I also understand everyone may not understand the events of this story and thats okay ♥ I just wanna thank all of you for giving this a chance!!


End file.
